The light and darkness
by Tash Masen
Summary: Edward es el Príncipe de la Luz . Bella la pricesa De la Oscuridad . Dos mundos separados . Un robo . Una mentira . Un amor imposible y un final Que Nadie esperaba... Todo o Nada /mal summary pasen y lean
1. Inesperado

Capitulo 1: Inesperado

Me encontraba paseando por los jardines de Lumínica intentando recordad algo que me llevara a aquellos ojos marrones con los que soñaba tan a menudo últimamente.

Las clases habían terminado hace ya mucho tiempo… hoy nos habían hablado de cómo se debe tratar a una sombra, lo que se debe hacer si la vemos, como se activa la alarma, y otras cosas a las que le resto importancia.

- Edward – llamo Rosalie, mi prima desde la puerta del castillo – ya entra que se hace tarde. Ah y Carlisle dijo que cuando llegues lo vallas a ver-.

- Si Rosalie – un poco más de tiempo e iría- no te preocupes-.

- Está bien-.

Rosalie era mi prima. Los Hale eran la mano derecha de mi padre en todo sentido. Ellos siempre lo ayudaron a tomar las decisiones difíciles, a soportar la muerte de mi madre y a montar el gran sistema de seguridad que ahora tenemos contra las sombras..

Rosalie era prácticamente hermosa, ella tenía su hermosura, debía admitirlo... No me llevaba muy bien con ella pero solíamos hablarnos cuando mi padre la mandaba a buscarme o cuando iba al cuarto de ella en busca de su hermano Jasper.

Jasper era otra historia totalmente diferente. El tenia el poder de sentir y controlar las emociones de los demás –menos de su hermana para mi desventaja- y era mi mejor amigo desde siempre.

Mire el cielo, ya estábamos bajo el crepúsculo. Mi padre me retaría si no entraba pero estaba muy lindo aquí afuera. Tome mi libro del banco "Romeo y Julieta" una historia que jamás entendería pero me gustaba leer por la emoción de los personajes.

Al entrar la receptoría estaba totalmente vacía asique me dirigí directamente al despacho de mi padre ya que seguramente estaría allí.

- ¡EDWARD! – grito mi padre al verme entrar al despacho - ¡¿Cuántas veces te he dicho que no debes salir al patio después del crepúsculo? –dijo exasperado mientras se levantaba -.

- Lo lamento padre – dije sin emocion alguna en la vos-.

- Hijo – dijo Carlisle apollando su mano en mi hombro- sabes que lo hago por tu seguridad, las sombras podrían atacarte. Se que como guerrero de la Luz sabes defenderte pero no puedo dejar que nada te pase-.

- Esta bien padre, lo comprendo-.

Y sin decir mas me retire de la habitación. ¡Estaba arto! Siempre la misma escusa. Que las sombras esto, las sombras aquello. ¡A veces me intrigaba si en realidad existían!

De todas formas no podía hacer nada contra la palabra de mi padre. El era el Rey de Lumínica… y yo, un príncipe condenado a casarse con alguien solo para incrementar mi poder. Lo mas odioso era que ese "alguien" era un ser totalmente brilloso, exasperante y odioso. Aprete los puños mientras pasaba por los pasillos de la escuela para buscar a Jasper y descargar toda mi bronca.

Estaba seguro de lo que iba a pasar... podia leer su mente, _voy a buscar a Eddi y lo voy a besar y a abrazar y a... nose _canturreaba mi odiosa prometida en su mente. Lose, es malo que critique a mi prometida pero es que no la aguanto y no creo poder seguir con mi mascara de caballero bien educado... no con ella...

- EDDI- y hablando de roma el burro asoma – espérame lindura – dijo mientras me saltaba a los brazos-.

- Tanya, te dije que no me llamaras "eddi" – intente, lo juro que intente ocultar mi molestia-.

- Que pasa terroncito de azúcar – me miro mientras hacia un puchero – es que ya no me quieres?-.

Ajh la pregunta del millón, ¿yo la quería? – Tanya, no es eso es que – en eso sentí una cachetada-.

- ¡Te odio! – grito mientras salía corriendo por el pasillo del colegio haciendo que todos se voltearan a verme-.

Me quede estatico. Aprete mis puños intentando no gritarle. Es que no entendía! ¡Dios! _Tontania _era MUY molesta cuando se lo proponía. Pero yo no me quedaba atrás. Como un tonto le hacia caso a mis modales y no la mandaba al Deep – el lugar donde vivian las sombras – a que la mataran…

Me dirigía a mi cuarto cuando las alarmas empezaron a sonar. _Que estupidez_ pensé en mi mente… era la cuarta ves que sonaba en la semana… y nunca se veía nada de nada… aun así, la familia real devia ir a verificar ya que eramos los "mas poderoso" y teníamos que saber todo lo que pasaba.

- ¿Qué sucede ahora Carlisle? – dije con pesades-.

- Aparentemente algunos alumnos vieron a las sombras meterse en el salón de conferencia y…

- Tenemos todas las luces prendidas y los guardias rodeando el salón para evitar que escapen – dije con un tono de burla- Padre, sabes que siempre "aparecen las sombras" pero no es así… porque no simplemente ignorarlas y ya…

- ¡¿Ignorarlas y ya? – _hay que terror papa se enojo j aja ja _– estas loco! Que es lo que eh enseñado! Son peligrosas, están aquí para robarnos la luz y matarnos!

- Como digas – conteste mientras me disponía a abrir la puerta del salón de conferencia-.

- EDWARD! QUE ES LO QUE HACES! – gritaron varias personas detrás de mi-.

_les demuestro que esas sombras no existen. _Me dije a mi mismo. Esa gente estaba segada por las historias de mi padre y la supuesta muerte de mi madre Esme y bla bla bla… en realidad lo que mas me intrigaba es como todos los pobladores seguían siegamente lo que el decía si mas de la mitad de la población nunca las había visto.

Tome el picaporte y lo habri. El miedo se apodero de mi.

eii aca estoy con my primer fanfiic... me mata la emocion... espero qe les guste y emm... nose.. su opinion cuenta jejej

besos

Tassh Masen


	2. Sombras

**Estos personajes NO ME PERTENECEN... **Son obras de la gran Stephenie Meyer ( la adoro ) y yo solo me dedico a parar el rato jugando con ellos.

Tassh

* * *

**SOMBRAS :**

**Edward:**

Todo era oscuridad en salón el. Involuntariamente empecé un Lentamente retroceder .

- Carlisle, no hay tiempos que todas las luces estaban prendidas ? - La voz me temblaba .

- Sombras Edward, sombras .

Un incomodo silencio lleno el lugar. Ambas familias, los Hale y los Cullen estabamos petrificados. Nadie se animaba ni a decir una sola palabra por temos a que las somras salieran. Yo como un cobarde me encontraba ya detras de mi padre con mis ojos fuera de sus orbitas. ¡¿Que no era que las sombras no existian? Bueno, eso suponia yo pero empezaba a darme cuenta de que mi teoria era bastante incorrecta.

Los pensamientos de los pocos guardias que se encontraban serca de nosotros solo me causaban mas terror, nunca habia vivido algo como esto y el hecho de que ellos recordaran una y otra vez sus encuentros con las sombras y aquellas viejas historias de mi padre - a las que yo no le prestaba atencion -. Mi padre lo unico que pensaba era en insultarme al igual que Rosalie, quien diria que ellos serian los que al final me trataran peor.

Lo que mas me asustaba era que no podia persibir ningun pensamiento del salon, con habia nada de nada.

- Creo que es hora de irse chicas - Una dijo hermosa voz proveniente del salón . Era hermosa atemorizante pero ademas de conocida. De todas formas no era hora de ponerse una pensar en eso .

Si "antes"estaba asustad ahora estaba muerto de Miedo. Miles de sombras salieron del salón. Eran sombras, solo sombras, como fantasmas sin cuerpo que recorrían el pasillo esquivaban y a los que se encontraban alli.

- Pronto volverán a su amada Reina - La misma vos angelical del principio .

Estupefacto. Esa era la Palabra perfecta párr définir mi estado. El Yo "gran "Príncipe no habia podido detener un las sombras y ademas de todo ESO ellas nos habian amenazado .

Ésto era malo , muy malo! Cualquier tarado sí hubiera dado cuenta de que no tenia que abrir la puerta pero yo, egoísta por naturaleza solo pense en mi y en mi teoría y comprobarla cueste lo que cueste. Claro que las consecuencias de mis acciones no solo yo las sufriría si que el resto de Lumínica tambien si la Amenaza sí cumplía .

- ¿Padre?, - dije la vos entrecortada - ¿Qué ha sido eso? -.

- Sombras - susurro mientras las luces del salón sí prendían y dejaban ver todo el despelote que habia en el Salón que habia estado ordenado anteriormente .

- ¡Guardias! - llamo mi padre - LLAMEN A TODOS LOS ESPECIALISTAS EN LOS Pergaminos ! QUIERO QUE ACOMODEN TODO Y SEPAN QUE SACARON .

- Lo lamento mucho - dije tratando de ocultarme de su mirada-.

- No Hay Problema Hijo - el trataba de consolarme pero yo podia leer su mente y sabia que eso no era lo que me queria decir pero lo ocultaba por apariencias_ "No puedo creer que me hallas hecho esto hijo, ¡¿Como pudiste? confiaba en ti. Has hecho quedar mal a la familia... _pensaba. Corte sus pensamientos, no podia seguir escuchando lo que me decia. -todo estara bien, ahora sabemos que lo que quieren es una guerra.

- Y tendran una guerra - dije con orgullo - Si me permites padre-.

- Edward - dijo Jasper a mis espaldas - Creo que debemos hablar -.

Me gire para mirarlo. El tenia razón, necesitaba su apollo. El sabia que no era fasil lidiar con mi padre cuando se enojaba y comprendia en sierta forma lo que se sentia saber lo que en realidad pensaba.

- Vamos - le dije encaminándome hacia mi habitación .

Caminamos por los pasillos de Lumínica hasta llegar a mi cuarto. Ninguno de los dos dijo ni una sola palabra en el trallecto. Aprete mis puños cin fuerza, era tan frustrante ser el eslabon mas fragil de la cadena. T_ranquilo_ penso mi amigo. Hice una mueca, el trataba de ayudarme manteniendose "silencioso" pero no causaba mucho efecto en mi. Una mescla de sentimientos recorrian mi cabeza. Dolor, furia, odio, temor, esperanza, orgullo y alla a lo lejos una pisca de paz por saber que esta nueva guerra que se iniciaba seria ganada por nosotros.

- Edward, amigo... creo que deberiamos hablar sobre lo que paso recién - comento mi amigo acercando una silla a donde yo estaba- Si quieres. Claro. - Se contradijo al no ver en mi respuesta alguna a su comentario.

- Jasper no es de eso de lo que quiero hablar ahora... Se que debo estar preocupado o enojado por lo que paso recien pero enrealidad lo que mas me enicomoda desde hace una semanas es esa imagen de mis sueños, y ahora esa vos, la que escuchamos. Se que la conosco, no se de donde peor la conosco y no entiendo como es que eso puede llegar a afectarme a mi -.

Mi amigo se quedo sin palabras ante mi mal. Era obvio que el tampo tenia respuesta alguna para lo que me estaba pasando. ¿Acaso estaba saliendo en mi el poder de la vicion y por eso soñaba con esa chica - sus ojos en realidad-? Se que es algo poco probable porque en la familia nadie habia tenido el poder de la vicion y se sabia que los poderes se heredaban cada aproximadamente tres generaciones. De todas formas eso no me importaba, otra vez venian a mi mente esos profundos ojos marrones en los que me sumergia intentando encontrar alguna respuesta sin encontrarla. En los que podia pasar dias vagando sin sentir malestar alguno.

Estaba seguro de que en algun momento conoci a esa personoa y que habia sido importante para mi... Sus ojos, y esas ojeras que los enmarcaban hacian que me sintiera bien y tranquilo y que cada vez que despertaba me sintiera de algun modo vasio en mi interior. ¿A que se deberia? Amor era la respuesta mas segura, en todos los libros pasa eso, el la ve, se sumerge en su mirada. Pero como podria estar enamorado de alguien a quien nisiquiera conocia, a alguien que me habia sido indiferente durante toda mi vida. Como podria llegar el amor sin siquiera saber si estaba alucinando o era una realidad. Lo unico que me conectaba con la realidad era saber que la voz de fondo que se escuchaba en algunos de mis sueños era de una de las sombras que hoy nos habian atacado.

Listo. Estaba decidido, salbaria a mi amor de aquellas sombras y...

- ¡EDWARD! - grito Jasper mientras me sacudí a Por los hombros - reacciona amigo, te estaba perdiendo - suspiro - Si que tienes una mescla de emociones hai adentro... ¿Amor? desde cuando el gran Edward esta enamorado.

- No lo se, lo unico que se es que tengo que salvar a mi amada de las sombras- le dije con la frente en alto-.

- Me alegra -.

- ¿Edward? - susurro Jasper - te estoy perdiendo muy seguido amigo-.

- Lo lamento pero es que no puedo dejar de pesar en ella pero... - ¿Pero qué? Me pregunte a mi mismo - Sera mejor que vallamos con tus padres y Carlisle, creo que por fin empezare un prestarle atención a la Clase de Precauciones... No permitiré que ninguno de nosotros salga lastimado por esos moustros especialmente ahora que se que ellos tienen cautiba a mi amada -.

- ¿Estas seguro? - _No tienes que hacerlo si no lo sientes correcto, no es tu deber proteger a todos, no es tu responsabilidad y no debes sentirte culpable y responsable de lo que paso hace un rato-._

_- _Estoy seguro - le diej de modo cortante - Pero si tu no lo estas puedes irte Jasper-.

- Edward, saber que siempre voy a estar aqui cuando me necesites. Eres mi unico amigo, mas parecemos hermanos de tanto tiempo que llevamos juntos. Puedes contar con migo para lo que se te ocurra que pase lo que pase yo estare hai... Para eso son los amigos -.

- Gracias Jazz - dije mientras me paraba - ¿Vamos? Creo que tenemos mucho para hablar con mi padre. Espero que se le halla pasado el mal humor-.

- Claro que ya se le paso. Creo que tienes razon, hay mucho que hablar con Carlisle, demaciado. Yo supongo que con tantas historias hacerca de las sombras alguna de ellas nos serbira para rescatar a tu amada y al pueblo no crees - dijo con una sonrisa-.

Ambos estallamos en carcajadas . Y partimos rumbo al despacho de mi padre para qué nos dijera algo qué nos sirviera párr derrotar a eso seres espeluznaste llamados las sombras ...

**

* * *

****BELLA PV :**

Viernes 25 de Agosto - Deep

- Bella, ya es hora de partir hacia Lumínica - me dijo mi amiga Gwen desde las sombras - Alice ya ha visto como el gran princie morira de miedo ante tu presencia hascique por una sonrisa en esa cara bonita- termino entre risotadas mi amiga- .

- Eso es bueno... llama Alec y a Emmet quieres-.

El Príncipe de Lumínica era uno de nuestros enemigos mayores. Supuestamente cuando el se case con su amada Tanya - la cual detestaba con toda mi alma - esparciria su Luz por todas partes y nos mataria como si tal fuera la cosa (1)... pero... _ja ja ja todo tenia un pero no es asi_ - pense -. Ultimamente habiamos estado entrando al castillo para averiguar donde tenian su preciada Luz Azul son la cual los pobres se devilitaban MUCHO...

Los muy tontos siempre prendian la alarma pero no serbia de nada ya que nosotros ya estabamos afuera del castillo! Goy era el dia mas importante de la Fase 1 al igual que la ultima. Deberiamos entrar al centro del castillo de Lumínica para lo que debiamos atravezar la guardia, la zona recidentaria y el colegio asta legar a la Sala de Conferencias. Una vez allí buscariamos entre los pergaminos de los antepasados el que decia donde estaba la Luz Azul y como llegar... Despues de eso solo seria esperar y planear nuestro proximo ataque... Bueno, mas bien esperar a que se tranquilizaran y bajaran las armas para poder completar la Fase 2.

Recuerdo que desde que era niña me preparaban enseñandome a manejar mis poderes de control del tiempo y escudo. Al principio me parecia una tontera, porque osea era solo robar un poco de Luz Azul y nisiquiera sabia porque deceaban hacerlo. A medida que mi padre y madre me enseñaban entendi para que lo hacia. ELLOS pretendian matarnos y dejarnos hechos cenisas como Dracula a la luz del sol - cosa que casualmente tambien nos pasaba a nosotros sino nos tapabamos - y ELLOS no tenia derecho a hacerlo ya que mas allá de las diferencias nunca habiamos iniciado un guerra - rei ante mi cometario -. Bueno, tal vez lo hicmos pero eran pequeñas y casualmente siempre saliamos perdiendo aumentando el ego de esa odiosa gente. Siguiendo con lo de nuestra muerte nadie tenia derecho a matarnos sin razon alguna solo porque les damos miedo y menos Él.

- Bella - Alice grito en mi oído - Despierta que se nos hace tarde.

- Porque tenias que gritarme - conteste mientras me ponia la capa negra y nos preparabamos para partir.

Alice era mi mejor amiga de todo este mundo. Ella me ayudo siemore que lo necesitaba, aquella pequeña duendecilla como la llamaba su familia por su pequeña estatura y pelo corto con terminacion en puntas siempre estubo ai. Me ayudo cuando Él o Edward se fue al contarle lo que mi familia pensaba de la sulla dejandome sola y sin su unica compañia. Todo esto habia pasado a los seis años, Edward y yo nos habiamos hecho los mejores amigos del mundo aunque yo por mi parte sentia algo mas por el. El se habia buelto mi amor platonico, ese primer amor que nunca mas olvidas a pesar de todos los demas novios que vinieran.

En menos de lo que me di cuenta estabamos en Lumínica .

Es hora - canturreo alegre mi amiga Alice- .

Nos mesclamos entre las sombras qde la gente que pasaba por los corredores debido a que ya era la hora "peligrosa" para ellos porque el sol se acababa de esconderse. Era un poder que poseia todos los de nuestra especie, eramos capaces de hacer "desaparecer" nuestro cuerpo y dejar solo nuestras sombras andates.

Llegamos al salón de conferencias y empezamos a buscar, o mas bien Alice y Gwen - mi otra mejor amiga-. Gwen iva con dos sombras de aca para alla buscando mientras esperaba que la vicion de Alice le indicara donde se encontraba exactamente donde se encontraba el pergamino.

Gwen era la hermana de Alice, eran mellizas pero no muy parecidas ya que Gwen era un poco mas alta, digamos de mi estatura o unos centimetros mas - lo habia sacado de Enrique, su padre -. Su pelo tambien era como puntiagudo pero ella lo tenia mas largo, casi asta la cintura dandole un coque terrorifico. Ambas era lo contrario, mientras que Alice era feliz y tierna Gwen era amargada y sombria ademas de un poco sadica. Los McCarty eran mis primos, ambos padres tenian poderes asique Alice y Gwen habian heredado los que habian tenido los ancentros de la familia.

Vision y... no sabria como decir el poder que tenia Gwen. Me acuerdo la primera vez que "comio un alma" era de la esposa de el rey de Lumínica, la estaban por matar cuando ella de solo 6 años al igaul que yo - ya se, muchas cosas sucedieron en un mismo año- se acerco a Esme y al tocarla simplemente su cuerpo fue absorbido por ella. Esme habia sido la unica que habia absorbido asi ya que los demas simplemente eran "comidos" en alma. Poco a poco mi padre descubrio que un Tatara Tatara Abuelo de Gissela - madre de Gwen- habia tenido ese poder y cosistia en sacar almas que despues podia salir y que ella controlaba segun su necesidad.

Ahora, con 17 años ambas -Alice y Gwen - controlaban sus ppoderes como unas reinas y por eso nos habian pasado al escuadron principal de batalla. Solo eramos tres pero con el tiempo congelado, el ejercito de Gwen - habia cresido mucho ya que algunas almas de los nuestros tambien estaban con ella- y el poder de Alice de saber todo lo que iva a pasar con mucha anticipacion eramos perfectas.

- El anteultimo cajo de la izquierda - le dijo Alice despues de su vicion-.

- Okey - Gwen les pidio a las almas con una seña que buscaran y asi lo hicieron-.

El lugar era muy bonito. Se podia apreciar ante la oscuridad - gracias a nuestra raza - que las pareces estaban enriquesidas con oro y que habia cuadros de toda la familia real incluyendo mi amor y odio. Me gire sobre mis talones para hablar con Alec - el novio de Gwen - cuando me percate de un pequeño detalle.

- ¡Oh NO! - grite haciendo que todos pegaran un respingo y me miranra preocupados - ¿quien dejo la puerta abierta? - susurre.

En eso la alarma del Palacio empezo a sonar alertando de nuestra presencia. Seguramante alguno de los que pasaba por ai habia escuchado mi grito y al ver la oscuridad probeniente del salon no dudo en habisar a los demas.

- Lo siento mucho Bella - dijo Alec retrocediendo asta quedar cerca de Gwen-.

- La familia reali a decidido venir sola, con dos guardias. Estan el alerta rojo asique todas las luces estan prendidas. Por ahora no encuentro una forma de salir - dijo Alice con la mirada perdida por la vicion-.

- Bueno, hagamos lo siguiente - Propuse - Asustemoslos y salgamos como entramos sin ninguna duda o muestra de temor - mire a Alice quien me respondio con un asentimiento despues de unos segundos-.

- Emmet, amigo... quieres jugra un poco aqui adentro... No deben saber que es lo que sacamos tan rapidamente - gire mi cabeza hacia Gwen - ¿Lo tienes?-.

- Si- dijo secamente pero ese era su tono de voz natural-.

- Emmet, rapido y desordenado - le dije con una sonrisa a ese gran oso que parecia un niño, no podia creer como era el mayor de los McCarty-.

- Seguro capitana -.

Y cos eso se puso a tira los cuadros y rebolear los cajones de aqui para alla ya que tenia una gran fuerza-

Era bueno tener amigos como los mios. Emmet era el hermano de Alice y Gwen, el mejor amigo de Alice, y mi supuesto hermano aunque fuera mi primo... Emmet se pociciono a mi lado dedicandome una sonrisa graciosa que mostraba los hoyuelos que tenia extrañamente mi gran amigo.

Se podia escuchar todo lo que pasaba detras de la puerta.

_ - ¿Que sucede ahora Carlisle? - Pregunto Edward con molestia-._

_ - Aparentemente algunos alumnos escucharon a alguien gritar en el salon y al ver se dieron cuenta que eran sombras y..._

_ - Estamos en alerta total, TODAS las luces estan prendidas y las salidas bloqueadas para evitar que se escapen - termino con un tono sarcastci. El pobre no sabia que en realidad eramos "malos" -Padre - dijo con pesades - siempre aparecen las sombras pero no es asi. Se cree que estan pero nadie las a visto realimente. Porque no las ignoramos y ya..._

_ - ¿¡Ignorarlas y ya? _Niño insolente , Caso hazle un padre y tu no me ignora pense_- Estas loco! Que es lo que te he enseñado. Edward, hijo, ellas son peligrosas... Quieren robarnos la Luz para natarnos..._

_ - Como digas - contesto y se dispuso a abrir la puerta del Salon en donde nosotros nos encontrabamos-._

_ - EDWARD QUE ES LO QUE HACES! - gritaron y llamaron varias personas pero el seguia abanzando-._

- Lisots - Todos mis compañeros asinntieron y...-.

Entonces mi Príncipe abrió la Puerta y en su cara se noto el miedo al darce cuenta de que lo que veia no era lo que esperaba-.

_ - Carlisle, no era que todas las luces estaban encendidas? - La voz le temblaba - ._

_ - Sombras Edward, sombras-._

Es hora de IRSE - dije Con la vos mas aterradora Pude QUE. Claro Que La risa de Gwen ayudo .

Ok - Todos Dijeron un mal Espaldas .

Las abrimos puertas y entramos Como salimos , esquivando A Toda La Realeza Como Dueño pecado sombras .

Intente no ver al reírme la cara de Todos "Los Presentes" . La familia real, Los Primos de mi querido y odiado Edward y Los guardias dos alli estaban.

Llegamos rapidamente a Deep.

- Eso fue genial - exclamo Emmet cuando llegamos -.

- Lastima lo de la puerta - comento Alec con la mirada gacha - Lo siento otra vez Bella.

- No hay problema compañero - dije intentando poner una sonrisa que mas parecio una mueca-.

- Cuanto tiempo esperaremos para proceguir con la Fase 2 - Le pregunto Alec a Alice -.

Mi cuerpo no estaba "presente" por asi decir. Mis piernas se sentian flojas, como si algo me faltara.

- Una semana, lo suficiente como para que nuestra querida Gwen sea capaz de esconder lo que somos bajo el alma de una Luz. Pero para eso tambien necesitaremos a Bella.

Todo se escuchaba en susurros, cerre los ojos con fuerza intentando evitar que las lagrimas que inundaban mis ojos salieran... ¿Por que estaba asi? El ya no me importaba, la mision habia salido bien pero de todas formas yo me sentia mal y culpable por algo.

- Eso sin duda sera genial! ¿Verdad Bella? - me pregunto Emmet pero solo lo senti como bagos susurros. La cabeza empezaba a darme vueltas por todo lo que habia sucedido. Y digo TODO porque ademas del hecho de aver usado mis poderes durante todo el camino tenia un nudo en el pecho. Tenia ganas de gritar y patalear como cuando era pequeña sin saber aun porque.

- ¿Que pasa hermanita? - dijo Emmet hacercandoce a mi-.

- Nada - susure - solo necesito estar SOLA -.

Remarque la ultima palabra mientras giraba sobre mi misma con la intencion de alejarme de todos.

- Bella - me llamo Alice y despues Gwen varias veces pero decidi ignorarlas-.

Entre en mi habitacion y me derrumbe por completo sobre la cama. ¿Por que la culpa? Rememore una y otra vez el plan, lo que habia hecho. Todo lo que habia pasado en mi vida incuyendo cuando mi "amigovio" como le decia Alice cuando era pequeña me dejo. Nada tenia sentido. ¿Por que desde que empezamos con ese plan sentia la necesidad de llorar? ¿Por que la culpa? Miles de preguntas se turnaron en mi mente. Preguntas para las cuales no tenia respuesta.

Todo es por culpa de esa estupida Luz Azul que tengo que sacar -pense-. En ese momento la respuesta a mis preguntas callo como un balde de agua fria sobre mi cabeza. Era por eso por lo que me sentia culpable. Porque le robaria la luz que les da vida. Porque no solo iria matando poco a poco a los habitantes de Lumínica sino tambien a él... a MI Edward... Mi...

- Isabela - llamo mi padre -.

- Adelante - dije yo mirntras ne sacaba la campera y me ataba el pelo en mi tipica coleta-.

- Debo felicitarte tu desempeño el dia de hoy - comento desde la puerta mi padre - Te luciste Bells-.

- Machas gracias Padre-.

- Alice me mando a decirte que te espera en su habitacion para diseñar la ropa que usaras la proxima semana - dijo intentando contener una de sus riistas tentadoras-.

- Okey - dije con un bufido falso - creo que tendre una noche larga-.

- Ya lo creo... ¿Amor? - dijo mientras se hacercaba a mi - Rene dice que te ama y que debes ir a verla mas seguido-.

- Okey - dije con una sonrisa - Papa, gracias por todo - le dije mientras lo habrazaba -.

- No hay por que nena - me beso la corinilla y empezo a salir de la habitacion - Cuidate Bells, no quiero perderte - me giño un ojo y salio-.

Papá era dulce y distante. Era por asi decirlo un hombre de pocas palabras pero muchos sentimientos. Ahora que mamá se habia recuperado de su quemadura el se veia mas feliz que antes. Era un buen padre, tranquilo y callado. Perfecto para conbatir la locura de mamá...

Recorde la invitacion o mejor dicho orden de ir a la habitacion de Alice por el tan sagrado tema de la ropa. Alice era imparable cuando de ropa se trataba, la soñadora siempre soño una estilista mundial y la verdad es que solo le faltaba la publicidad porque era muy buena diceñando. Lastima que a mi no me agradaban ese tipo de cosas.

Me encamine hacia el cuarto de Ali lentamente, intentando que el camino se hiciera mas largo pero en algun momento llegue y suspire pesadamente mientras me preparaba para una noche al estilo Alice.

- Hola Alice - dije al entrar-.


	3. Verdades

**Estos personajes NO ME PERTENECEN ... Lo unico qe yo hago es divertirme con ellos.**

**besos My **

* * *

**VERDADES:**

**Edward PV:**

Lo único que quería hacer en ese momento era dormir. Miles de preguntas me atormentaban sobre las sombras pero la pregunta que mas me atormentaba era el porqué conocía la vos de aquella chica que amenazo a la familia.

_Muy pronto volverán a estar con su querida reina _porque nos decía eso. Era obvio que nos quería matar, o tal vez se refería a llevarnos con Esme, mi madre en donde sea que este. Otra cosa más importante era porque habían entrado al castillo y que buscaban.

Trate de dormirme pero no podía conciliar el sueño sabiendo que mi familia estaba en peligro por lo que decidí salir de mi cuarto e ir a la guardia donde estarían Félix y Demetri quienes seguramente querrian luchar un rato con migo y no se enojarian.

Tenía que aprender al máximo las técnicas de los Guerreros de la Luz. Las sombras no volverían a pisar este castillo si yo estaba presente. Ademas temia que saber defenderme cuando fuera a buscar a mi amada a aquella ciudad del terror donde se encontraba.

Mientras caminaba empeze a arreglar mi "calendario" y acomodar todas las cosas que se turnaban en mi cabeza y rogaban por mi atencion. Decidi dirigirme primero al despacho de mi padre, sabia que era algo temprano - _son las 3.20 Edward, es mas que temprano _- pense sarcasticamente. Estaba seguro de que mi padre estaba despierto debido a la gran responsabilidad que tenia ahora con el pueblo Por tu culpa gran tonto -pense-. Luego iria a ver a Félix y a Demetri para pelear y divertirnos un rato, lo mejor de pelear con ellos era que eran buenos oponentes ya que estaban en la guardia real y segundo no se rendian facil por lo que tendria que usar mi intelecto y fuerza a todo lo que daba.

Al llegar al despacho de mi padre me detube en la puerta. ¿Era conveniente entrar? No lo sabia. Me adentre en el despacho deceando que Carlisle estubiera allí para que me auxiliara.

Allí en el fondo se encontraba mi padre recostado en el sillon que se situaba frente a la chimenea. Estaba leyendo algo aparentemente asique decidi hacercarme lo mas sigilosamente que pude.

- Hola hijo - saludo mi padre mientras me miraba con sus ojos azules- ¿Que te trae por aqui?

- Hola Carlisle... em... Yo... - dije dudatibo temiendo a la respuesta de mi padre ya que no podia leer sus pensamientos-.

- Tu quieres que te hable sobre nuestras invitadas del dia de hoy, ven sientate-.

Carlisle me conocia muy bien, no se podia decir que tanto como Jasper pero el era mi padre. Sabia por pura intuicion lo que yo sentia.

- Bueno padre - suspire pesadamente - que tienes que decirme al respecto-.

- Empecemos con lo basico - me miro con unos ojos que demostraban pasiencia -.

- "Nuestra primera Guerra con las sombras nos enseño muchas cosas que nosostros ignorabamos de su especie y cultura. Las sombras son seres que estan siempre unidos pero que a la vez son egoista en cuanto a el poder se refiere. La Guerra se inicio por una disputa que tubimos los Reyes de ambos reinos, ellos pretendian que tu no te casaras con Tanya a cambio de que ellos nos dejaran gobernar buena parte de su reino.

"Las cosas no terminaron bien para nuestro reino por lo que te decia anteriormente. Muchos de sus soldados murieron protegiendo a la familia real mientras secuestraban a tu madre - un suspiro se le escapo -. Lo que importa en este momento no es lo que sucedio en la Guerra en si sino lo que vinos. Las sombras son muy fuerte y aunque su devilidad sea la luz - a diferencia de nosotros a quienes la oscuridad no nos hace nada - son fuertes y dan su vida por los demas. Ellos tienen buenas tacticas de guerra y escondite. Pero Edward, nunca confies en una sombra porque esta en su naturaleza engañar."

- Osea que - dije rememorando - lo unico que devo saber es. Primero, siempre brillar. Segundo, alejarlas de los demas, acorralarlas y Tercero no confiar en ellas-.

- Perfecto... Hijo, ahora que estamos bajo amenaza quiero que te cuides mas que nunca y que cuides a Tanya.

Sus palabras me dejaron helado, cuidar a Tanya, a la unica persona que aborresia con toda mi vida.

En mi cara estaba pasmado el horror y Carlisle parece "notarlo" - Hijo, es por seguridad. En caso de que no podamos con ella tu debes pedirle la mano en casamiento con corazon sincero y las sombras desapareceran-.

- ¿Como es que desapareceran? - pregunte-.

- Se nota que nunca has prestado atencion a tus clases de Seguridad - me sonrio tiernamente - Cuando tu te cases con Tanya, la luz se extendera a ambos reinos y ellas se haran polvo... Asi de simple-.

- ¿No es algo morboso? - asco. No me agradaban pero tampoco me agradaba la idea de que se quemaran hasta quedar como cenisas-.

- A mi tampoco me resulta agradable la idea pero asi es como debe ser hijo... Y asi sera - me puso la mano en el hombro con una sonrisa - Lamento mucho lo de hoy a la tarde Edward... Ahora ve y descansa que a primera hora empezaras con tus practicas-.

- Si padre - me levante y me encamine a mi habitacion-.

En cuanto llegue a mi habitacion me acoste asi como estaba en la cama. Antes de lo que me huviera imaginado habia quedado dormido en un profundo sueño mientras recordaba aquellos calidos ojos marrones.

**BELLA PV: **

Estaba en la habitacion de Alice pensando en las palabras de mi padre mientras mi pequeña amiga coria de un lado al otro convinando diferentes prendas.

- Alice - llame - ¿Como es que sabia Gwen la cara que pondria el principe?-.

Mi amiga se quedo petrificada por un momento y luego me sonrio - Tube una vicion - dijo como si tal fuera la cosa (**1**).

- ¡Pequeña mentirosa! - grite fingiendo estar enojada - Tu sabias lo que iba a pasar - acuse-.

- Ahá, Charlie estubo deacuerdo con la idea-.

¡¿QUÉ? - Y lo de Alec - cuestione. ¡Si esto seguia asi toda la salida habia sido parte de su malebolo plan!-.

- Sip, a el le dije que dejara la puerta habierta - comento despreocupadamente mientras se veia en un espejo y se miraba como le podrian quedar algunas prendas que tenia colgadas en las manos-.

- ¡TU! - abance molesta hacia donde ella estaba - ¡Alice! Podrias haberme dicho. Acaso no te diste cuenta del susto que tenian-.

- Sip, me di cuenta - se giro para mirarme - Por favor Bella, no te enojes... Lo hice por ti - me dijo mientras ponia un puchero.

- ¡Oh! Seguro - dije sarcasticamente - Esta bien - suspire pesadamente - no pasa nada enana-.

- Wiiii - pego unos pequeños salititos - Ahora prubate esto - dijo entregandome un largo vestido azul con dorado-.

- Alice ¿Que es esto? - estaba totalmete asustada. ¿Acaso Alice pretendia matarme? ¿Desde cuando se le ocurria ponerme vestidos de princesita?-.

- No hables y puebatelo - dijo mientras me daba empujoncitos para que fuera al baño- ¡Ve! - y me dijo el empujon final-.

Me puse el bendito vestido que me dijo. Era de un celeste como el cielo de tormenta (muy usual en Forks - un hermoso bosque que dividia ambas ciudades-) con cintas en tonos azules que rodeaban las lasgas mangas y me sujetaban debajo del busto.

- Alice, para que es esto? - pregunte al salir del baño-.

- Para que mas tontita - se rio y llego hasta mi con dos vestidos muy parecidos al mio pero en gris perla y rosado pastel - No creas que vamos a ir a Luminica con nuestros pantalones y capaz negras de vestuario! -.

- Ah - fue todo lo que pude decir antes de que Alice me empujara hacia la cama y empezara a hacerme peinados para probar con el vestido-.

Al cabo de un rato estaba definitibamente aburrida - ¿Donde esta Gwen? - pregunte-.

Alice busco su futuro mas cercano y luego respondio - Esta en su cuarto con Esme, creo que ella va a ser el alma que te cubra- susurro-.

- Ah..., sierto que ella debe practicar como escondernos-.

- Si, mañana ya sabra como hacerlo, estara toda la noche despierta -.

- Sabes Ali, es bastante frustrante vivir con alguien al cual no se puede sorprender - .

- Lo se - dijo mientras salia corriendo a buscar algo en los cajones - ¡Aca esta! -.

- ¿Que buscabas? -.

- Un lazo azul que sirbiera como una vincha para tu "melena" caoba-.

- OK -.

* * *

Espero que les alla gustadop... Sorry por tardar tanto pero les prometo qe me voy a poner las pilas con esto y tratare de publicar un cap por semana... jeje

Besos y que la pasen lindooo...

PD,: please! help me ... tiren idea lokas para los proximos cap... nose, qe les gustaria qe pusiera?


	4. Nuevos Compañeros

**Estos personajes NO ME PERTENECEN son de Stephenie Meyer y lo unico que yo hago es jugar con ellos.**

**Espero qe les guste la historia :D**

**Besos My **

* * *

**EDWARD PV:**

La semana habia pasado como si nada. Nada de alarmas, nada de sustos, nada de frio, nada de nada. Nuestra rutina con Jasper ya era eso, una rutina. Cuando bajaba el sol ibamos al despacho de Carlisle y el nos contaba algunas historias y leyendas de las sombras, A la madrugada practicabamos - o jugabamos mejor dicho - con Felix y Demetri y a la tarde ibamos al colegio.

La luz se asomaba por mi ventana. Hacia mucho tiempo que estaba en la cama asiendo _fiaca _y rogando a que hoy algo interesante pasara.

Decidi lebantarme. Me puse mi tipica ropa, pantalon negro, botas de cuero negro y camisa blanca medio olgada. Me desparame un poco el pelo y sali rumbo a la busqueda de mi amigo Jasper.

**BELLA PV:**

Durante la semana habiamos estado practicando en Forks las "costumbres" de aquellos a los que nuestros superiores llamaban _los brillantes_ porque brillaban a la luz del sol. Alice y Gwen estaban como siemrpe discutiendo como iba a ser que entraramos al palacio. Alice por un lado decia que era mejor salir del bosque - Forks - con la ropa medio desgastada mientras que Gwen insistia en ponerle drama y hacer que una de las carretas de guerra nos tiraran en la entrada del palacio.

Alice sabia que esta vez era Gwen la que tenia razon porque cada vez que Gwen lo decidia ella tenia una vicion la cual negaba con la cabeza para seguir discutiendo.

- Chicas, paren - dije tratando de calmar las cosas - ¿Que les parese si hacemos que una carreta nos tire a las orillas del bosque? -.

- BIEN - dijeron ambas al unisonio mientras me miraban con una sonrisa -.

Siempre era asi. Ellas discutian, yo proponia una idea que este entre las que ellas proponia y se solucionaba todo.

- Bueno... Vamos vamos - dijo Alice dando salititos - hay que ponerce la ropa y partir-.

Mi amiga podia ser TAN infantil habeces. Nos encaminamos las tres - Alice a la cabeza saltando, yo riendo y Gwen al lado mio con una sonrisa tonta en la cara - hacia la habitacion de Alice para ponernos los vestidos y prepararnos para nuestro viaje.

Una vez que tenia puesto el vestido me mire en el espejo y suspire pesadamene _recuerda Bella, seran como unas vacasiones. _Me repeti una y otra y otra vez. ¡Merviosa yo! Nah quien te dijo (que se entienda el sarcasmo). Deveriamos pasar a buscar a los chicos - a los cuales ya habia atacado la _Fiebre de Alice_ y ahora vestian a juego con nosotras. Despues deberiamos habisarle a Charlie que nos iriamos, pasar por la guardia a pedir el carro y partir. Me prepare mentalmente para lo que estaba por venir. Estaria tiempo indefinido conviviendo con el y el resto de su familia y mas terrible aun es que tendria que ver como Tanya lo habrasaba y besuqueaba... Pero... ¿Quien era yo para impedircelo? La respuesta a eso era unica y sensilla. Nadie. Si, nadie, era probale que Él no se acordara de mi - y esperaba que asi fuera porque sino se aruinaria todo - y yo no tenia derecho a decidir quien debia estar con el...

Extrañamente habiamos llegado a donde se encontraba Charlie. _Ahora si estas loca. Te metes en tus pensamientos y pierdes la nocion del tiempo... ¡Bravo Bella! _Me decia mi subconciente.

- Rey Charlie, ya partimos - se me adelanto Alice al ver que estaba completamente perdida-.

- Muy bien chicas. Cuidence -.

- Bella - me llamo cuando los demas ya se habian alejado - Vuelve sana y salba o sino Jake te matara - comento en tono de burla -.

_Mi padre y sus ocurrencias . _Y con esas escasa palabras de parte de mi padre partimos hacia nuestro siguiente destino. La Guardia. Aguante una risita al darme cuenta de lo que habia pensado, ni que mi vida fuera una pelicula de terror de esas que tienen el Chan Chan Channnn.

Nos subimos al carro y partimos. Teniamos puestos nuestros vestidos, el escudo ya estaba listo, las almas preparadas, por lo tanto solo quedaba llegar y hacer que la caida pareciera real. _Eso no es problema para ti querida Bella _me dijo mi subconciente... Esa pequeña vocesita tenia razon. Yo y mi poco equilibrio me hacia incapaz de caminar por una superficie plana sin tropezar por lo cual cuando el carro doblara rapidamente yo simplemente caeria como si fuera natural. _Y lo es tontuela._ ¡Ya callate!

Y asi como dije paso. Mi caida fue... ¿Estrepitosa? Si, creo que esa era la palabra correcta. Me levante y me pare junto a Alice, Gwen, Alec y Emmet quienes contemplaban el amanecer. Con un poco de temos me hacerque a una zona en la que daba unos de los rayos del sol. Entonces mi piel empezo a brillar, como si tubiera miles de diamante incrustados en mi dura piel blanca y fria como el marmo. Poco a pocom mi piel se fue tornando rosacea y perdiendo el frio que era tan comun en los de nuestra especie.

- Es hermoso - susurre con vos apenas audible-.

Los demas se fueron hacercando hacia la luz. El sol ya estaba bastante arrirba lo que significaba que pronto nos ivan a encontrar.

Nuestras ropas estaban sucias y medio desgastadas en las mangas lo que le daba el perfecto efecto de _acabamos de salir de la carcel que los moustros a los que llamamos sombras_ como decia Emi.

La alarma del castillo empezo a sonar alertando de nuestra presencia.

- Bella, Gwen. Piencen en cosa feas para que lloren. Alec y Emmet ustedes abracenos de manera protectora- canturreo Alice para luego concentrarce en _su pensamiento _feo. ¿En que puedo pensar? Tenia poco tiempo, talvez unos minutos. Me voltee a ver a Alice y a Gwe y vi que Alice lloraba como loca en el hombro de Emmet y a Gwen le enpezaban a caer lagrimas de los ojos. ¡Perfecto! _Pensa que el esta muerto Bella. _Me dijo mi subconciente. La sola idea hizo que se me pusiera la piel de gallina. Y volvi a pensar en el. El muerto. Ya no lo veria mas, no abria niguna esperanza.

- ¡NO! - gemi mientras las lagrimas caian por mis megillas -.

Me hacerque hasta donde estaban los demas y deje que Emmet me habrazara mientras que las lagrimas caian solas por mis megillas. De pronto un grupo de personas salio del castillo. Entre ellas estaba Edward quien tenia pasmada en la cara la preocupacion.

Se hacercaron lentamente hasta donde nos encontravamos nosotros. Al vernos en detalle el Rey Carlisle y los demas apresuraron el paso para llegar a nosotras.

- ¿Quienes son y que les a pasado jovenes? - pregunto el rey con preocupacion -.

Senti la mirada de alguien asique levante la mia. Mis ojos se toparon con lo mas hermoso que habia visto en mi vida. Aunque ya lo habia visto antes Edward estaba mas hermoso que nunca. Su pelo cobriso revoloteando gracias a la brisa, su piel brillando como un diamante y esa hermosa ronrisa torcida que desde ese momento seria mi preferida.

Senti como la sangre se acumulaba en mis megilla dejando un vergonzoso sonrojo.

- Somos libres - susurro Alice mientras saltaba al cuello del Rey - Emos estado atrapados durante 10 años y ahora por fin nos dejan libres-.

- Oh - musito el rey-.

- Soy Alice Brandon y ellos son mis hermanos Emmet, Gwen mi mellisa y Bella. Nos alegra poder ver la luz del sol otra vez - mintio la dundecilla mientras perdia su mirada en el sol-.

- Sean bienbenidas - dijo una voz aterciopelada - Esta es su casa-.

- Siganos, nosotros les enseñaremos sus habitaciones y les daremos tiempo para que se areglen. Despues nos contaran su historia. Soy Carlisle, pero supongo que ya nos conocen al igual que a mi hijo Edwad y sus primos Jasper y Rosalie-.

Mi vista se poso en los dos segundos. Jasper era alto y musculoso, con una melena rubia y medio descontrolada que reboloteaba por los aires... Tenia unos pasificos ojos azules. Rosalie a diferencia de Jasper tenia una mirada cargada de odio. Se la veia como una modelo, con buenas curbas - a diferencia de mi que era basicamente plana - una hermosa cabellera rubia y una cara con unos rasgos dignos de admirar.

* * *

**Alice PVO:**

No pude separar mi vista del chico llamado Jasper. Era perfecto. Como el tipico principe azul que todas las chicas esperan anciosas. Su hermso pelo revoloteaba por los aires y su mirada.. su profunda mirada era como un mar tranquilo y profundo lleno de misterios y perfeccion.

La familia de Carlisle nos gio al castillo asique decidi darle una miradita a mi fututo con aquel hermoso chico.

_Vicion Alice:_

_- Te amo pequeña - susurro en mi oido mientras me abrazaba mas fuerte-._

_- Yo tambien Jasper - suspire en su pecho - Yo tambien te amo-._

_Unas lagrimas se escapaban de mis ojos y.._

¡Basta! Ya sabia que mi relacion con el seria perfecta. El era el hombre de mis sueños mas locos.

* * *

**EDWARD PVO:**

La habia encontrado. Bueno, mejor dicho ella me habia encontrado a mi pero si de algo estaba seguro era de que era ella.

Dejamos a las chicas en su habitacion y salimos a abisarle a la corte lo que habia sucedido esta mañana. No volvi a ver a los recien llegados por el resto del dia.

- Edward - me dijo Jasper mientras nos dirigiamos a la Sala de Conferencias para ver como hiban abanzando con el orden de los libros y pergaminos - Alice es muy... ¿Bonita?

Ahoge una risita, mi amigo gustaba por primera vez de alguien - ¡No te rias! A mi no me parece nada chistoso - refunfuño-.

- Lo siento amigo... No lo se, si a ti te gusta - gustar - amar ¿Diferencias? ¡Nah! - Pelea por ella amigo.

- Si pero...

- Dejate de tonterias - le corte - Si te gusta, la quieres, la amas o lo que te pase con ella solo buscala y as todo para conquistarla-.

- Si - suspiro mi amigo-.

**2 dias mas tarde**

Mi amistad con Bella habia mejorado mucho. Bueno, la verdad es que iba realmente mal... Ella se mantenia alejada de mi, cortante y nisiquiera me miraba. Habia intentado de todo... Intente mostrarle el castillo, mostrarle la Biblioteca - me contradijo diciendo que Jasper ya lo habia hecho cuando no era asi -, llevarla a cabalgar y nada funcionaba. Me sentia dolido. Cada cosa que hacia parecia alejarla mas y mas hasta el punto que hoy dos dias despues me habia cansado de hacercarme a ella _Te rindes muy facil amigo, "Pelea por ella" no te suena conocido _me habia repetido Jasper varias veces en lo que llevaba conociendola.

Estabamos en el colegio. La hora de literatura era vastabte aburrida por el simple hecho de que todos los libros de los que el profesor nos enseñaba yo ya me los sabia de memoria.

Le dedique una mirada a Bella que se sentaba al lado mio - estabamos separados por el "pasillo" que habia entre dos vancos -. ¿_Porque esa cara? _Escribi en un trozo de papel y se lo deje silenciosamente en el banco.

Trate de consentrarme en los pensamientos de mis compañeros de curso. No me gustaba el chusmerio pero en situaciones como estas algo de divercion no vendria mal. _Eddi se ve TAN hot con el pelo desparramado... Lastima que no le quita la mirada de ensima a esa perra abandonada _pensaba Tanya. _Y cuando le cuente a mama que conoci a Jasper seguro me felicitara. El amor esta en el aire. _De repente una serie de imejenes que mostraban a una señora bastante parecida a las gemelas Alice y Gwen gritandole a la primera y... _¡EDWARD! deja de leer mi mete YA. _Okey - pense-.

Senti como Bella devolvia el papel que te habia dejado sobre el vanco. Un dejo de esperanza me lleno por completo. Impasiente abri el papel que se encontraba perfectamente doblado. _Ya me conosco estos libros, estoy totalmete aburrida. _Camufle mi risa con una tos. Bella me miro con una cara de disgusto y yo solo le conteste con una levantada de hombros. _Acompañame a la Biblioteca. Por favor... puedes? _Escribi. Volvi a doblar el papel como ella lo habia hecho y se lo deje sobre el banco.

Espere ansioso su respuesta. Estaba seguro que esta iba a ser mi oportunidad.

* * *

Hola hola chicas! lamento el retraso... Viernes 30 a las 1.33hs actualizo... LO LAMENTO! jajaja voy a aclarar en el perfil _Viernes o Jueves _hahaha...

Bueno, espero que les alla gustado

**Jueves 5 ACTUALIZO **

_**Bessos My **_

PD.: ¿Ayer comieron ñoquis? jeje yo si :D Bien por mi!


	5. Prado

Si o no. No o si. Mmm… _No lo se, no te menti cuando dije que ya la conocía_garabatie en el trozo de papel.

Dios! Esta clase era muy aburrida. Empezando porque las miradas de las rubias tontas que había el la esquina del fondo del aula, los libros que decían cualquier tontería hacerca de Las Sombras y sus costumbres, la mirada ¿Enamorada? De Edward y su gran necesidad por acercarse a mi me empezaba a sacar de quicio.

"_Admite que te gusta el él te mire" _Mmm… talvez, pero no lo admitiría NUNCA. La clase ya terminaría. Mire el reloj. Faltaban exactamente 15 minutos para que suene la campana y me pueda ir de aquí con o sin compañía. Bueno, preferentemente sin compañía. No soportaría tenerlo tanto tiempo cerca mio y no es que no me guste estar cerca de él pero me sentía rara con el y no podía controlar muy bien mis sonrojos momentarios y esas cosas. No podía, simplemente no podía.

Le debolvi el papel a Edward pero esra vez sin doblar. "_MALA!" _Me grito mi consiencia.

Mire de reojo a Edward, su ceño estaba levemente fruncido. Unas ganas inmensas me invidadieron, quería estirar mi mano y poder tocar su frente y preguntarle que le pasaba. Pobre, seguramente ya estaba cansado de mis rechazos. Pero no podía, no podía. Era muy eligroso ara el

FLASH BACK:

_Tu no iras a ver la función de títeres – Dijo Edward con vos firme-._

_¿Por? – pregunte en un susurro-._

_Porque es peligroso para ti ir a mi pueblo. Te pueden matar y yo no quiero eso – dijo seriamente, como si lo ubiera estado ensando por un largo tiempo-._

_Ah… - dije tímidamente - ¿Me prometes que volveras? –susurre-._

_Sip. Nunca te dejare sola –dijo con una pequeña sonrisa-._

FIN FRASH BLACK

Era curioso como es que los papeles habían cambiado. Tambien era curioso como era que el se había olvidado tan rápidamente de lo ocurrido. Talvez, solo tal vez, en una remota posibilidad alguien le habría borrado la memoria. Porque ¿No es que ellos también tienen poderes? Edward si, eso lo sabia su porque Esme me lo había dicho.

Pegue un pequeño gritito al sentir que alguien pateaba mi silla. Mire para mi costado y vi como Edward ocultaba su pequeña sonrisa con la mano. Al verme, solo elevo los hombros en un gesto desinteresado. Grrrr… Le saque la lengua en modo infantil y me gire a ver la nota que me había dejado.

"Entonces… ¿Quieres venir a un lugar especial con migo?"Piensa Bella. ¡Piensa! "_Ve, no hay nada que perder" _me dijo mi consiencia. Otro papel sobre mi banco "Si no vas. ¡Te llevare! Bella, hasle caso a la prima Alice, además ¿Quién es la que ve el futuro de las dos? Obviamente yo asique si digo que todo estará bien ¡Todo estará bien! Menos pensamiento y mas acción, ahora CONTESTA!" Alice… Bueno, si ella dice que todo estará bien, todo estará bien. Solo debes confiar Bella, confía en ti y en el y en Alice y en… bueno, en todos.

" OKEY! " Le conteste a ambos.

10

9

8

7

6

5

4

3

2

1

RIIIINNN!

Me levante lo mas rápido que pude sin perder mi equilibrio. "_Nuevo record Bella" _JAJAJA. Senti a Edward detrás mio. Me gire sobre los talones y le dedique una linda sonrisa pero esquivando su mirada.

Puedes… Puedo ¿Puedo ir a buscar algo a mi habitación? – le pregunte un poco temerosa-.

SI! Emmm… Nose, ¿Te espero en la salida del castillo?-.

Seguro – le sonreí y me apresure a salir dejando a Edward totalmente desconcertado.

Empece a caminar por los corredores rumbo a mi cuarto. Alli seguro que me encontraría con las chicas.

BELLA! – Senti el característico grito de Alice a mis espaldas-.

Al girarme me costo contener la risa de lo que veía. Alice corria desesperadamente asia mi con Gwen agarrada de la mano que me miraba con cara de horror y desesperación. Podia leer en su cara la palabra SOCORRO!. Las risas ya no podían ser contenidas y largue la carcajada en medio del pasillo.

¿Qué es tan divertido señorita? – Me pregunto Alice "ofendida"-.

Nada – dije mientras aun temblaba de la risa-.

Bien – dijo con un suspiro – Este es el plan. Iremos a la habitación, te pondrás el vestido que traje para ocaciones especiales como esta mientras que Gwen duerme-.

¿Duermo? –pregunto la pobre sin entender nada-.

Claro. DU- ER- MES. Es fácil… Bella tendrá una cita en un lugar desconocido por ella que es lejano y tú debes mantener la vida dentro de ella. Porque, es obvio que no queda muy lindo que en mitad de la cita la hermsa joven se trasforme en un cadáver.

Ah. ¿Tienes una cita? – Gwen sego con la cabeza – Sabia que esto pasaría. Es realmente claro que no tienes poder sobre su palabra. Pero… Suerte con eso. Te ayudare.

Si – salto Alice- Y ahora tú – dijo señalándome – Vendras conmigo a ponerte la ropa que dije. Edward se estresara dentro de exactamente 15 minutos y debes llegar allí a los 14 minutos con 58 segundos o la cita no saldrá bien. – dijo muy convencida de sus palabras-.

Espera Alice. Que te hace creer que me pondré tu dichoso vestido- resonge-.

Que si no lo haces con Gwen te sacaremos a la luz del sol SIN la vida – dijo con suficiencia-.

Bien – resonge-.

**15 MINUTOS Y 58 SEGUNDOS DESPUES:**

Hola – salude mientras aparecia por la puerta principal con aquel vestido lila con detalles en las mangas plateados y aretes que simulaban un diamante – Lamento la tardanza pero Alice es incontrolable cuando se lo propone-.

Oh – dijo con la mirada fija en mi. – Descuida, te vez hermsa- ¿Se sonrrojo?-.

Gracias – susurre sonrojándome-.

Vamos – pregunto-.

Claro.

Bella, el lugar es un poco lejano, estas segura de que quieres ir – me miro preocupado y quede totalmente metida en aquellas esmeraldas- Bella – susurro-.

Eh, claro – sonrojo -.

Una musical risa se escucho. ¿Acaso era su risa? Si a si lo era mi nueva proposición seria hacerlo reir aunque eso me valga una caída.

Edward me tomo de la mano y me ayudo a subir al caballo. Por inercia me aferre bien a su cuerpo, temerosa de caerme. Su olor me embriagaba, tanto, que nisiquiera podía mantener mis pensamiento en una cosa por mas de 5 segundos.

Mire el sol, consentrandome en descurbrir la hora que podía ser. Los arboles pasaban a rápida velocidad provocando que me perdiera en medio de la inmensidad de aquel hermoso bosque. Edward desendio la velocidad poco a poco, se podía ver adelante un hermoso claro con mucha luz, era maravilloso.

Resongando me aleje del cuerpo de Edward, una sensación de vasio se extendió por mi cuerpo.

¿Necesitas ayuda? – pregunto tendiéndome una mano-.

Claro, muchas gracias Edward –.

En el mismo momento que a saltar mi elaborado vestido se trabo con mi zapato haciendo que pierda el equilibrio y caiga desafortunadamente sobre mis pequeños brazos.

Cerre los ojos esperando que el dolor llegara pero lo único que sentí fue una pequeña presión sobre mi cintura. Lentamente abri los ojos y me encontré con un par de esmeraldas muy preocupadas.

Estas bien Bella – pregunto- Si quieres podemos volver en este mismo instante, no hay necesidad de seguir aquí si no te sientes segura. No temas en decírmelo, por mi no hay problema, solo dime. Ahora Bella ¿Te encuentras bien verdad? No te hiciste daño en el tobillo o algo asi? – dijo apresuradamente, claramente se encontraba muy nervioso-.

Me encuentro bien Edward pero gracias por preguntar- le dije con una sonrisa- Ahora, ¿Me soltarias?

Si – dijo depositándome sobre ambos de mis pies - ¿Segura?

Si! – le dije con una sonrisa - No te preocupes-.

Edward me tomo de la mano y nos dirigimos a aquel claro. Era realmente bello, me alegraba aver haceptado "_Ni pensar que tu no querías venir" _Me dijo mi traviesa consiencia. Rei interiormente, eso era verdad.

El claro se encontraba cubierto por un manto de flores lilas y balncas, un polvo dorado bajaba desde los rayos de luz que se metían por entre los costados del claro. Ningun árbol había en el interior, el claro tenia una perfecta forma redonda. Me pare en seco, contemplando el espectáculo. Edward avanso unos paso, lo suficiente para que el sol tocara su piel y aquella empieze a brillar como diamantes incrustados en su piel de terciopelo.

Ven – me insito con suave vos -.

Lo segui asia el claro. Mi mente no razonaba al ver tan bellesa. Me sente junto a el.

Este es mi lugar privado, es al que suelo venir cuando estoy preocupado o solo cuando tengo ganas de estar solo. – sonrio – Espero que te guste-.

Me… me, me encanta Edward – dije con sinceridad-.

Que bueno – sonrio de costado provocando un sonrojo de mi parte – Bella, puedo saber algo de ti? -.

Claro – sonreí algo sonrojada-.

¿Qué fue lo que les paso?

Mmm… simplemente – me quede callada en busca de palabras que suenen verdaderas - ¿Recuerdas aquella guerra? Eramos pequeños en realidad, pero allí fue cuando nos secuentraron a nosotras y a tu madre – mire hacia abajo, simulando estar triste, Edward me abrazo por la espalda, su rose me quemo – Vivimos en aquella carsel durante todos estos años, fue terrible ver cuando se llevaron a Esme, ella era nuestra única compañía, ella nunca volvió – "Si tan solo supiera la realidad" -. El dia que volvi a mi hogar fue el mas feliz de mi vida, allí no nos maltrataban, directamente no nos trataban, nos traian la comida cada dia y se iban. Parecia que los reyes habían ordenado no hablarnos – lo mire con una media sonrisa y me correspondió con un abrazo-.

Lamento mucho lo que tuviste que pasar – dijo contra mis cabellos -.

No importa, ahora estoy feliz – un sonrojo subió por mi cara cuando deci acurrucarme bien en los brazos de Edward-.

El me atendió, acomodándome entre sus brazos como a una pequeña niña y mesiendome lentamente. El cuerpo de Edward brillaba al sol al igual que el mio, nunca podría acostumbrarme. Pasamos allí horas, empece a preguntarme como era que nos se acalambraba. El sol iba descendiendo en un hermoso crepúsculo.

Bella – me despertó Edward al verme casi dormida. Me encontraba tan agusto en sus brazos – creo que ya es hora que volvamos – me sonrio-.

Claro – dije parándome mientras trataba de esconder esa senciacion de basio que me había invadido-.

Subimos al corcel y partimos rumbo al castillo otra vez.

Quisiera pedirte algo sin no es muy atrevido de mi parte – dijo cabeza gacha- Tu.. qui… quisieras ser mi nov… novia? – Pregunto atropelladamente – Se que es muy pronto pero de verdad te quiero Bella, prometo serte fiel durante toda mi vida, prometo morir junto a ti y nunca dejarte. ¿Quieres?

Me quede muda por unos segundos, por una marte mi yo interior, aquella Bella saltaba de alegría mientras que Iss, la sombra que había sido enviada a destruir moria de bronca por aquellas palabras – Yo… - pensé unos segundos mas, podía sentir la mirada atenta de Edward aunque tuviera la cabeza baja – Acepto – lo mire con una sonrisa – Tu también me hagradas mucho Edward, me encantaría estar contigo lo que me queda de vida – aunque no pueda – y espero que a ti no te importe.

Nunca podría molestarme – dijo antes de abrazarme fuertemente, al estilo Emmett – Pero… hay algo que deverias saber Bella, ¿Sabes que estoy comprometido con Tanya verdad – en cuando dijo eso todas mis pocas esperanzas calleron al suelo y fueron alplastadas por la pequeña Isa – No te preocupes! – dijo al ver mi cara descompuesta por la desilusión – Tu… ¿Tienes algún poder?-.

"Si!" grito la pequeña Bella. "No!" gruño Isa – Si – respondi atontada por la mirada de Edward - ¿Por qué preguntas? – dije inocentemente, como si no lo supiera-.

Eso es genia! Antes de poder estar oficialmente juntos deves mostrar tu poder al Cenado, para que el decida si es lo mejor o no para el pueblo. Tanya tiene el poder del encantamiento, con una sola palabra ella puede mandar. Lo bueno es que ella solo lo puede realizar con pocas personas y estas no deben estar enteradas que ella posee este poder. Se que no es gran cosa pero es la única que tiene poderes – me dijo. Su semblante cambio a serio - ¿Qué poder tienes Bella? – pregunto con un poco de sospecha-.

Bueno… - "dile! Dile" Esclamaba la pequeña Bella. "Veo que no me aras caso, dile solo uno, sino verán el parecido con la hija del Rey Charlie e investigaran" Dijo Isa refunfuñando- El tiempo- conteste rápidamente – lo controlo-.

Genial! – me abrazo nuevamente – El Concejo lo aprobara y podremos estar juntos-.

Lo se – me hacerque a el y lo bese. El correspondió. Nos besamos lentamente, a la luz de la luna. No nos separamos hasta que nos quedamos sin aire. Unimos nuestras frentes, el aliento de Edward inundaba mis entidos y me hacia perder la razón por momentos.

¡Que hiciste que! – dijo Gwen – Genial – mascullo-.

Oh Bella! Te felicito – contesto Alice empujando a un lado a su hermana- serán la pareja perfecta. Ya lo veo – dijo haciendo un cartelito con las manos – "La boda de Edward y Bella". Suena perfecto. Perrrrfecto!-.

Alice – dije sonrojada-.

¿Qué? Dime que no te gusta como suena y te dejare empaz-.

Me quede callada. Sinceramente si me gustaba como sonaba Isabella Cullen, Bella Cullen. Wow! Sonaba genial y verme a mi con un hermoso vestido blanco y a Edward con un traje de etiqueta y sus esmeraldas brillando mas que nunca era una imagen que sacaba mariposas en mi pansa.

Una risita se escucho – Lo sabia! – grito! Lo sabia lo sabia lo sabia! Pero sabes que mas sabia? Que Emmett nos invito a almorzar mañana con ellos y los HALE! Con JASPER HALE! Sabes lo bueno que es eso? No definitivamente tu no lo sabes. No importa, iremos SI o Si! – casi chillo. Gwen solo reia mientras se abrazaba a su novio.


End file.
